Michelle's Story
by SkyChan13X
Summary: (First time, so please bear with me!) Michelle has it hard. She's cut, she's crazy, and she's attempted suicide multiple times... One day, she receives a letter from Ouran Academy, for her admittance. Michelle is psyched! She can finally get away from this hell hole of Urbana, IL. But things don't go as smoothly as she would like... MICHELLEXKAORU- Fluff, sweet, NO LEMONS!


_Hai! This is actually my first fanfiction that I'm publishing on here so I would really appreciate critique. I already asked my friends what they thought of it, and they said it was pretty good. I would like the world's opinions though, please? Don't forget it's my first story that I'm uploading! _

_****NOTE: This is a fanfiction I'm writing for my friend, the main character is kinda based on her. Like her name, situation, and all that sorts of stuff. She really likes Ouran High School Host Club (we're actually planning on going to a host club when we're old enough), so please no hate about the main character. I'm not going to change her. End of story. Please Enjoy! _

What am I doing... I thought to myself. Nothing was going right. I just broke up with my boyfriend, I lost all of my friends, and the scars aren't disappearing. What is going on? It seems that everything is crumbling around me. I go into the kitchen and look through the medicine cabinet for my anti-depressants, but come up empty. _This is bad. This is really really bad. _Without my anti-depressants, I start to have delusions. My anxiety hypes, and my depression sinks to an all time low.

This has happened to me once before, and it was the worst 2 weeks of my life. I would be doing my work in the middle of class, then before I know it, there's blood all over the walls. Everybody is dead. Lying on the ground, on their desk, or sitting against the wall with blood smeared all over themselves'. There's knives in their hearts, in their legs, stomachs, sides, everywhere. There are axes in the walls, and guts hanging from the ceiling. Then the lights would turn red. Everything was the color of blood. Blood, blood, blood.

My mind would spin. I stand up slowly, legs wobbling so much that I'm surprised I can remain balanced. I look around the room, tears pricking my eyes, and threatening to escape. I hold them back. At least that's what I thought. I turn and dash towards the door, pounding on the door as hard as I can, but nobody comes to my rescue. I knew it what had happened. Everybody's dead. Nothing remains. I turn and lean on the door. My eyes dilated with my insanity.

I'm panicking. My eyes roll around taking the sight of blood. I look in front of me, and fear develops.

_This is your world, Michelle..._written in White paint decorated with red and black rose petals...

Those words. I push myself harder against the door. My green irises shrinking from fear, anxiety, and insanity all combined. My mind is racing with thoughts. So many thoughts...

_What should I do? What is going on? This is getting bad. Nothing is right..._

I was curled into a ball, holding my head between my legs, hiding from what would turn out to be nothing. I glance up back at the white letters slowly, still covering my face. There's nothing there, but a pair of legs. I slowly trail up those legs, and there he is.

_Alex..._ I no longer held the tears in. I let them flow, and I was soon drenched in tears.

His black hair covered half of his face, which revealed his bright green eyes. He wore a white v-neck shirt, and black skinny jeans. He had an ax in his right hand, with a maniacal grin painted on his face. He looked down at me with one bright emerald green eye exposed. The tears came even faster than before.

"N-n-no! Please, Alex, don't." I sputtered out through the tears clogging my throat. My face was in full view, the classroom was still a bloody mess, and Alex still had his grin. I tried to press even harder against the door, but It wouldn't budge. "Alex... Stop. Why are you doing this?" I sputtered. The tears were pouring out now. My face was beet red and my eyes were puffy. Snot was coming out of my nose, and my mind felt as if it were about to explode.

Alex's smile faltered into a smirk. He crouched down to my eye level and took my chin, gently, with his forefinger. My fear struck face didn't lighten up one bit.

"Michelle. Michelley, Shell, Shell..." said Alex as he slowly inched closer to my face. _Stop. _I thought. _STOP!_

"Do you really want me to stop, Shell?" Alex still had the ax in his hand, and he wouldn't think twice about chopping me into bits and pieces. Our lips were probably about 5 inches away from each other. I turned my head to the side, and squeezed my eyes shut and waited for what would come, but it never did.

This is when I would snap out of my delusion, and would appear to be crying and screaming in the corner of the classroom. I would have my knees brought up to my chin, and my hands covering my ears with tears streaming down my face. My reality is pretty messed up, huh? I can't let that happen again.

I rummaged through all the cabinets and soon found my sleeping pills. My parents hid them away because of my last suicide attempt. It left me in coma for about 18 days. I popped some pills in my mouth and took a gulp of water. I could feel my brain calming down. All my problems slipping away, along with the floor underneath my feet.

*****SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT! That was the first chapter! I'm going to upload more tomorrow I promise 3 3 Please give feedback about what you think so far! (The host club isn't mentioned until late in the second chapter; most likely, I make up my stories as I go along :P FEEDBACK PLEASE!


End file.
